disasterfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Titanic II
'' Titanic II'' is a 2010 disaster film written, directed by, and starring Shane Van Dyke and distributed by The Asylum.1 The film is not a sequel to the 1997 film by James Cameron, although movie website Dread Central has suggested the film may be a mockbuster of it.2 It was released direct-to-TV in Australia on August 7, 2010. It premiered on Syfy on Sky in the UK and Ireland on August 9. It was released on August 24 in the United States. The film is set on a fictional reproduction of Titanic that sets off on the same day and route of the original's voyage, but global warming and the forces of nature cause history to repeat itself on the same night, only on a more disastrous and deadly scale. Plot In the Arctic waters near the Helheim Glacier in Greenland, a person is surfing on waves created by falling chunks of ice that fall off the glacier and into the ocean caused by the effects of global warming. However, a very large chunk of ice falls into the water, creating an especially large wave. The surfer tries to escape from the wave, but it is far too fast for him, and in a matter of seconds, it catches up to him then drowns and kills him instantly. On April 10, 2012, 100 years after the sinking of the RMS Titanic, a new, similar-looking luxury cruise liner named the SS Titanic II is christened. She embarks on her maiden voyage using the same route the Titanic took 100 years before in reverse direction (from New York City, New York, US to Southampton, England). During the Atlantic crossing, back up near the Glacier, an even larger chunk of ice collapses into the water, creating a tsunami that sends an iceberg crashing into the ship, while the passengers are celebrating in the dining saloon. The entire starboard side of the ship and the starboard lifeboat ramps are crushed; immense pressure is placed on the ship's turbines. As people struggle to escape the rising waters and run for the submarine-shaped lifeboats on the port side, the turbines eventually explode, killing many people, including ship captain Will Howard; the explosion also causes an immense fire on the Titanic II, which is sinking by its bow while also listing at a shallow angle to its starboard side. Soon, another more powerful tsunami hits the ship's starboard side, flipping it upside-down and drowning most of the passengers still on board. All the lifeboats are destroyed by various pieces of iceberg, killing everyone inside them. With most of the ship flooded, the Titanic II finally sinks. Having chosen to stay aboard the ship instead of going to the lifeboats, ship owner Hayden Walsh and nurses Amy Maine and Kelly Wade survive to this point. (This was against the orders of Amy's father, US Coast Guard Captain James Maine.) Kelly is later killed when a very heavy door crushes her. The ship's diving facility only has one oxygen tank, which Hayden gives to Amy. Before sacrificing his life for her, Hayden kisses Amy and with his last words tells her to resuscitate him should he drown before they are rescued. Captain Maine arrives to rescue Amy and Hayden, but Hayden has drowned by then. Amy attempts to save Hayden's life in the rescue raft, but she fails. She and an unknown number of injured passengers whom Hayden ordered his helicopter to take (earlier in the film) are the only known survivors of the disaster.